The Curse
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: Just as they thought thing would get better... everything goes terrabley wrong. The stone is distroyed,a curse is sickening every one and Yami is lost .... Forever..........REVEIW!
1. the beginning

Me : HI!!!!!!!!! I have a cup a sugar and I'm hyper!!!!!!!!!! SUGER, SUGER, SUGER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other: .  
  
Me: this is the story I had too write. I have been working on it for mounts and can't wait to get it out.  
  
********************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
The beginning  
  
Yugi Mouto sat in class. But he wasn't listening to the teacher talk about a huge project coming up that would count for half of his grade nor his best friend Joey Talk about how he bet up a guy on his way to school; he was thinking about what would happen after school. Because today wasn't just any day to day was the day that he would find out the past of Yami.  
  
Bell: ..ring...  
  
Joey: ready Yug?  
  
Yugi: ready  
  
Tea: you seriously wouldn't leave without us would you?  
  
*Tai, Tristan, Maric, Isis, Bakura, and a curious upset Seto was at the door waiting*  
  
Yugi: I.I.  
  
Maric: forget about it  
  
Isis: even if you did go alone you wouldn't be able to get back the memories  
  
Yugi: Then what should I do  
  
Joey: ask the stone nicely.  
  
Everyone else: JOEY!!!!  
  
Joey: sorry  
  
Isis: you need to perform the ritual  
  
Yami :( Thinking it the puzzle)??????  
  
Isis: I'll tell u more about it when we get there  
  
Bakura: o.k then lets go...  
  
*in the museums*  
  
Yugi: WOW!!!! IS THAT THE STONE... (Looking at the carving of the pharaoh) YOU LOOK LIKE ME!!!  
  
(Just a reminder Yami saw the stone not Yugi)  
  
Isis: now we must start the ritual  
  
Tea: so how's it work?  
  
Isis: first there must be chanting  
  
Seto: hold on I'm not chanting..  
  
Maric: your not suppose to chant; your helping with the ritual by saying special word..  
  
Seto: HOLD IT, HOLD EVERYTHING.what do you mean "Special words"?  
  
Maric: Don't worry it'll come to u  
  
Isis: now that's cleared up Joey, Tai, and Bacura when I say "let memories come back".  
  
Joey: but.  
  
Isis: SAY IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J, T, B: Let the memories...  
  
Isis: now Yugi but the three god cards in the slots were there pictures are shown  
  
Yugi: like this  
  
Isis: yes, now put the puzzle in its slot  
  
Yugi: done  
  
Isis: now watch  
  
All of a sudden a black and purple vortex opened in the stone and quickly covered the room in an eerie glow releasing power's no one was really for. Power that brought out the one defected evil Marcie.  
  
Maric: AWWWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP!!!  
  
Isis: what is wrong Maric..  
  
E Maric: must...  
  
Marcie: no  
  
E Marcie: destroy...  
  
Maric: STOP  
  
E Marcie: THE PUZZLE!!!!!  
  
*before anyone really under stood what was going on Evil Maric took the puzzle out of the hole and cased a chain reaction destroying the stone.*  
  
Isis: MARIC!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!!  
  
* After the smoke cleared they started to look foe the two fallen friends, even Kabia stays and helps to find is best rival. After a half an hour they found Maric bake to normal, but after looking for hours on end the puzzle was no were in site*  
  
Yugi: (crying)Were is it...  
  
Joey: Come on Yug we got homework plus it's like two in the mourning we have school in three hours... Well come back tomorrow  
  
Yugi: NO you guys can go but I'm staying until I find the puzzle...  
  
Joey: Yugi...WOW what is that!!!!  
  
* Out of the rubble a giant beam of light covers the room in a another eerie light, this one more welcoming then the last. A girl in Egyptian clothing stepped out of the light and greats them with a smile. She strongly resembles the dark magician girl*  
  
DM Girl: hello I have come to bring you some offal new  
  
Yugi: what  
  
DM girl: no matter how hard you search you will never find it  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!!  
  
DM: and because of this a curse will touch all in the room  
  
Isis: what curse?  
  
DM girl: This is all I can tell u  
  
* In a bean of light the girl disappeared taking the remands on the rock with her*  
  
Yugi: (crying) no.NO this can't be true  
  
Maric: Yugi I'm so sorry for...  
  
Yugi: Sorry, SORRY I'm never going to see Yami again and all u can say is SORRY...  
  
Marci: I'M.  
  
Yugi: I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT  
  
* Maric so upset that Yugi wouldn't forgive him that he ran out the door and out into the early morning streets*  
  
Isis: (running after him) Brother!!  
  
Joey: now what did u do that for Yugi that's not like u  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry  
  
Seto: Lets go there's nothing left here  
  
* When they got to school they went to there first class study hall. Yugi, holding back many tears, trying to act like nothing happened, but when people asked were the puzzle had gone he let out a tear, but one of his friends were always there to change the subject around lunch they all happen to be in the same class when they were called down*  
  
Annocment: Would Bakura Ryuo, Yugi Motu, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Tai Gardener please bring all there things down to Miss. Smith's room for dismissal.  
  
B, Y, T, S: Huh???  
  
* At the office*  
  
Kaiba: What ever it is I can pay for it.  
  
Miss. Smith: That won't be necessary  
  
Tai: Then why are we here  
  
Miss. Smith: Do you know a Maric Istar  
  
Bakura: yes  
  
Miss. Smith: (talking to the secretary) bring her in  
  
Yugi: ISIS what's going on?  
  
Isis: Hurry we must go Maric is in the hospital!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was new. Maric is in the hospital!!! What is going on and how did this happen? Find out next time!!! 


	2. the curse

AAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyy wwwwwwayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
You like me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here is my next chapter Because thanksgiving week is this week so give thanks that Maric, is cute if he wasn't he would be black and blue..any way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!=^^= ************************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
The cruse  
  
* At the hospital*  
  
Isis: this is Marci's room  
  
* The whole time coming here Yugi was things of thing to say. Should he say sorry?? DU!!! He thought to him self during the care ride over. Should he say he was wrong?? Could he??? Everything was just happening so fast*  
  
Maric: (in a weak voice) sister.is that you??  
  
Isis: (crying a little) yes.. It's me. I brought some friends.  
  
* As the group got closer they saw a weak friend pale as a ghost with bandages all over. There were also many machines attacked to every length of his body*  
  
Maric: how. is.it (cough)  
  
Joey: Maric, it us. Joey, Tai, Yugi and Seto  
  
Maric: did. (Cough).u say.Yu..gi  
  
Yugi :( apporoctining him) yes Marci I'm here  
  
Maric: I. didn't...think.u would.come  
  
Yugi: I never gave it a second thought  
  
*Yugi fall on the side of the hospital bed, his head down so know one could see his eyes. When he looked up his eyes were so watery you would think you would need a dame to stop the crying*  
  
Maric: Yugi  
  
Nurse: I'm very sorry but we need to run some tests know. You may see your friend tomorrow.  
  
Isis: take care brother  
  
Joey: get well Maric  
  
Tai: Will be back tomorrow  
  
Seto: I'll talk to the doctors about the medical bill  
  
Yugi: (still crying) Maric...  
  
Maric: yes  
  
Yugi: I'm . sorry  
  
* Maric smiles. That's all he could do. He was very tired and nodded to the remark*  
  
*out side Maric's hospital room*  
  
Seto: They said that there is nothing they can do not even an operation because they don't know what is going on  
  
Isis: I think I do  
  
Yugi: WHAT, WHAT IS IT????  
  
Isis: The curse  
  
*Flash back*  
  
DM girl: no matter how hard you search you will never find it  
  
Everyone : WHAT!!!!  
  
DM: and because of this a curse will touch all in the room  
  
Isis: what curse?  
  
DM girl: This is all I can tell u  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Joey: This is all the downing of the stone  
  
Yugi: (crying) this is all my fault  
  
Tai: hu???  
  
Yugi: If I didn't put the puzzle together none of this would have happened  
  
Joey: Ya but we would never have meet  
  
Yugi: (wiping away a tear) I guess your right  
  
Tai: so let me get this strait Maric is sick because of a curse?  
  
Isis: Yes and he is getting worse  
  
Tai: So now what?  
  
Isis: the scripter told of such a problem... They said if the stone was broken then every one in the room would become ill with .  
  
*Isis falls on the ground*  
  
Tai: ISIS!!!!!  
  
Joey: Must be tiered  
  
Tai: Lay her on the couch  
  
Yugi: Isis said that every one in the room would become ill but with what?  
  
Seto: probably the curse  
  
Yugi: now that we know what were up against how do we defeat it and how will be its next victim?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN!!!! WOW now that they know what there up ageist who will be affected next???? *I am such a sap but I'm really hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	3. SFV

HYPER, HYPER HPYER..ok that it ..what u what a sing-a-long...  
  
YGO cast: NO!!  
  
YC2008: fine  
  
Joey: * whispering to Yugi* what's up with her  
  
Yugi: * whisper back* no idea  
  
YC2008: I hear that ...Any way I can't stay mad at u Yugi.but I can at Joey.u will suffer FELL MY RATH!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! Insane author  
  
Yc2008: o .before I kill Joey here's my next chapter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi sat up in bed all night wondering crying praying that Marci would get better. He also wondered who the next victim of the curse would be. Then he sat up raped his arms around his legs and started to cry but he had ran out of tires and the worst thing about it was Yami wasn't there to comfort him...he probably would never see him again.  
  
The something happened.at 11:59..the phone rang  
  
Yugi was scared of picking it up..but his hand froze him to..  
  
Joey was breathing heavily on the phone like he just ran 5 miles but the message was clear  
  
ISIS WAS IN ACOMMA!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran to the hospital as fast as he could... In the lobby were Tai and Joey. They all agreed before that pairs of friend would stay at the hospital just in case of any new developments.  
  
Yugi: guys what happened  
  
Odeon :( did I spell it right) I can answerer that  
  
Yugi: when did u get here?  
  
Odeon: Isis called me about Marik and I got on the first plane to Japan as I could.  
  
Joey: so what's going on?  
  
Odeon: Isis has SFV * sleeping fatal virus (I made it up)*  
  
Tai: WHAT IS THAT?!  
  
Odeon: A very rare virus but still could be cursed at an early stage...  
  
Yugi: then you just found out  
  
Odeon: no she has had it all her life, at first we couldn't treat it because of the money then it was our father but after he died it was too late to treat  
  
Joey: THAT'S JUST SICK AND WROUNG  
  
Tai: Joey, be more under standing this is there what they've known nothing else for 3000 years  
  
Joey: well there 300 year old ways are going to kill one of our good friends  
  
Yugi: where is Isis?  
  
*Joey and tai led Odeon and Yugi two a room with the sign critical condition written in bold faced print as they went threw the winding ways Yugi relied he had between being here for him sell and/or his friends he knew the place as well as the docter4s how worked here suddenly he was in front of a large white room were two beds one was Marik's the other Isis's*  
  
Odeon: master Marik are you ok  
  
Marik: I'm .ok hhhow.. is my sister  
  
Odeon:*going over to him and cupping his hand around Marik's week ones* Her SFV has kicked for the worst  
  
Marik: but .the doctor. told us... a few months...*cough* ago that ..that wouldn't happen for. another 40 years!!! Stupid father. we would have .been able ..to save her  
  
Odeon: rest master Mari u must rest  
  
* Marik smiled and closed his eyes*  
  
* Odeon then looked at Isis. She was as plain as a ghost and her breathing was small*  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry we have to do more tests now  
  
* the group went into the lobby of the and Yugi told the story of the cruse but when he talked about Yami he stared to cry but he trying to hold them back and tell the rest of the story but after he cried so must he ran out the hospital and went home*  
  
Odeon: I am so sorry for all the pain that this has caused  
  
Tai: it's not your fault  
  
Joey: so is there any cure for this thing  
  
Odeon: no there is none... Very one how was in that room will die in the next 72 hours!!!  
  
Tai: so everyone in that room will die in three days  
  
Odeon: how knows. maybe sooner  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Joey:* tied up and wearing reindeer antlers* this is sick and wrong.you're so weird  
  
YC2008: I KNOW.^^  
  
Yugi: *trying to get away*  
  
YC2008: as for u  
  
Yugi: * freezes*  
  
YC2008: * go hugs him*  
  
Yugi: hu???  
  
YC2008: Can u say it  
  
Yugi: @@ can't ...Breath  
  
YC2008: say it  
  
Yugi: no  
  
YC2008: say it  
  
Yugi: no  
  
YC2008: say it  
  
Yugi: no  
  
YC2008: SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: OK.. REVIEW THIS FIC BEFORE I DIE OF SUFFACATION!!!!!!  
  
YC2008: know that wasn't so bad  
  
Yugi: O.O.@@ *faint*  
  
YC2008: Let's look at my review..OMG...REVEIWING ISN'T THAT HARD :( ..*spastic crying*  
  
Joey: maybe they don't review because you're a sico  
  
YC2008: ME ,SICO, HA mister hit your hand on virtual railing  
  
Joey: that was a one time thing ok  
  
YC2008: sure it was.. look I do have reviews .two from for my friend at less. and another from Ashes Of Life (your right I did spell them wrong o well stupid spell check)..SOMEPEOPLE CARE.  
  
YC2008: Sorry the chapter is so short. I really couldn't think for some reason.  
  
any way I got" Yugioh duelist of roses" today eeeeeeeeeeeeee.It's so funny .I'm talking too much so I'll just stop.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Memories

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! Another chapter.well time to give credit were credit is do.to u  
  
Ashes of life: DUUUUDDDDDDDE thank u* go hugs Ashes if life* I'm using some name for "Japan" so Ya!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shibby-one: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I NOW I SPELLED MARIK WRONG I'm DOING IT TO ANOY U!!! IT"S FUN!!!!!!  
  
This is a very weird chapter with only Yugi and Bakura in it and it's short so ya ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hospital*  
  
Bakura: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
*BAKURA moans in pain as hospital workers run to the fallen boys rescue.barely breathing, then the doctors words came to be known .Bakura's Adds had just took a turn for the worst.. the sudden attack didn't only surprise the doctor, *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* The red eyed Yugi ran to his fallen friends rescue when he noticed some thing... He wasn't alone in the room.Yami Bakura was also there.It seemed that the spirit had taken a chair and was watching Bakura but had fallen asleep on the bed . A faint smile grew and quickly disappeared as he say all the breathing monitors*  
  
Yugi:* thinking to himself* Yami Bakura reminders me of Yami...I remember when we first meet I was being bullied by some kid and Yami knocked them out but I wasn't strong so I fell into the river .When I was found by Joey he brought me to the hospital and then I was put in the hospital in critical conduction with a high fever.when I woke up a week later Yami was sleeping on the side of my bed like Yami Bakura is now.  
  
Yami Bakura: * still sleeping* Ba.Ku.ra...ple.ase.be..ok..  
  
*A weak smile appeared on Yugi's face then a tired.but not a tired of sadness.a tired of love...and hope the everything would be ok in the end *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW!!!!!!!! that was really short.well a lot has happened in the last 48 hours ok so there will be a longer one soon trust me.o ya.I figured out how many chapter more I have to write. there r ..5 more chapters.Any way please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Is she the spirit?

hi!!!!!!!!!!!!....well it's raining and this is a weird day for me.soooooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm going to do soothing.odd....  
  
... I'm bored ..might as well write the next chapter ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
And then there were 5; Tristan, Tai, Joey, Seto, and Yugi were the only people that were in that building and weren't in a coma ..yet.  
  
That day they all went out for lunch except for Seto.and any way there was a new owner at there favorite burger joint ,the old one had a heart attack, and there was something new on the menu.buffalo wings.since the gang lived in Japan they had no clue what those were.so Tristan the brave one ordered then.every one else just got a hamburger like always.then the order came up.Tristan was served these black smoothed covered balls.knowing nothing about buffalo wings he bite into one.*munch* munch**munch*  
  
Tristan: hey guys these aren't half ba...  
  
Before any one new it Tristan was on the ground clutching his stomach.quickly a crowd grew around him and his friends couldn't get in when all of a sudden.  
  
Woman: quick get out of the way I'm a doctor  
  
The woman quickly examined Tristan the let out a gasp and yelled to call 911.finally the gang got threw the crowd (mostly because of Yugi's size) and found that Tristan was at this point on the ground with no movement...  
  
Joey: TRISTEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Man: its ok he's just I a solitary sleep...he's not died  
  
The ambulant came and were but the three friends couldn't go with Tristan so they ran four blocks after the three block Yugi cried his eyes out so much he started to fall so Joey grabbed him, put him under his arm and ran. AS soon as they got to the hospital they say that woman again at the front deck filling out a form.  
  
Yugi:* Yugi is still under Joey's arm* WERE I S TRISTEN?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Women: he's in a bed in the critical conditions room  
  
Tai, Joey, Yugi: CRITICAL CONDICTIONS ROOM!!!!!  
  
As so as they herd this they ran to the room they new exactly were it was. When they got there ISIS, Maric, Bakura and now Tristan were all there. The room was packed with monitors and liquids you couldn't even get near to them any more. then they noticed the strange woman standing in the back of them in the hallway...  
  
Woman: are they all your friends  
  
Tai: ya  
  
Woman: I'm sorry  
  
Joey: we are to  
  
Woman: o I'm sorry my name is Dr. Smith, I just came here from Boston because of your friends  
  
Joey:???  
  
Dr. Smith: well they were hoping for me to find out what they have.but so far noting ..but detected a bit of ancient history behind it  
  
Yugi: Egyptian??????  
  
Dr. Smith: how do u know * looks at millennium puzzle* PHAROH!!!!!...* states to bow* o great pharaoh please forgive me I had no idea that.  
  
Yugi: ^^; ok u can get up now .there r people staring  
  
Dr. Smith: ok what ever u say. ..I thought u would be connected with the ancient ways after looking at ...Maric?? Is it .well after I looked him up in the computer.he doesn't exist  
  
Tai: ya .he is an Ishtar.  
  
Dr. Smith: AN ISHTAR??? ..Can u tell me where ISIS is .she might have answers  
  
Yugi: she was in critical conduction  
  
Dr. Smith: she was. I guess I don't recognize her with out the jewelry...  
  
Yugi: ya I guess  
  
Dr. Smith: well I guess I better run some tests on this food  
  
Yugi: thank u Dr. Smith  
  
Dr. Smith: * smile* call me Mana  
  
At that moment when she smiled something struck Yugi. As if his live depended on it he pulled deck out of his pocket, and then quickly searched. Tai was if totally confused but as soon as he pulled a card out of deck it was all clear. HE PULLED OUT THE DARK MAGICAIN GIRL!!!! Then he put then card in his available hand then placed it new to Mana .they looked exactly the same except for there cloths. Tai almost screamed at the sit.  
  
Tai: * thinking* Does the spirit that came out of the stone, the dark magician girl and Mana have something in common???????/  
  
~* 3:00 am*~ * The hospital research room*  
  
Mana: I thought so.poison  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short I know but it's the holidays.o and I might not write for a wile.Mid terms .yuk  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: how can u be so happy.this can't be healthy..,  
  
Yugi: as long as she's not hugging me!!!  
  
Me: ok is every one here???????  
  
Tristan: here and a monkey  
  
Joey: PIZZA!!!!  
  
Tai: hel-lo  
  
Seto: how did I get here?  
  
Mokuba: What r we doing again  
  
Maric: I have evil planning to plan  
  
Yami: how's my breath???  
  
Yugi: Presents!!!!! ^^  
  
Bakura: ^^..  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey Mai.Mistletoe!!!!  
  
Mai: Joey is more of a man then u.he doesn't steal bodies  
  
Me: now that every one is here lets go.1.2..3  
  
Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR FORM US TO EVERY ONE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
